


Betrayal

by Solstilla



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, sundrop/moonstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstilla/pseuds/Solstilla
Summary: Eugene takes the moonstone. Rapunzel has never felt such betrayal in her life. Based on CarlyFitzherbert on Tumblr's Sun and Moon fanart!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sun and Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/621427) by CarlyFitzherbert. 



Rapunzel walked towards the freed moonstone at a snail’s pace. This was it. This was her destiny. The moment she’d be waiting for since she first discovered the black rocks. Her hand stretched out, just an inch away, and-

“Eugene!” He had snagged it from right in front of her. The stone in his hands glowed, shooting beams of blue light through the cracks in his fingers. “What are you doing?”

Rapunzel had never seen Eugene so remorseful. It didn’t make sense.

“I had to,” he croaked. He rose up into the air, his brown hair Rapunzel had loved so much turned blue, his vest and his pants turned black as if they’d been burnt. She felt Cass’s hands on her shoulders, comforting her as Rapunzel watched her true love betray her. She sunk to the ground, unable to bear the thought of Eugene, _her_ Eugene, to be the one to fulfill that prophecy in its entirety. Not after what they’d been through. Not after he died for her. Not after he’d tried to propose to her, twice! Not after all he had said back there… Had that been a lie? Had Eugene lied to her?

As he sunk back to the ground, Rapunzel could only look on in despair. “I don’t understand,” she whimpered, her heart snapping into two pieces.

Eugene winced, kneeling down to look Rapunzel in the eyes but Cass stepped in front of him.

“You hurt her!” Her friend gripped her sword tight, fury shaking her as she hunted down Eugene Fitzherbert.

“No, Cass!” Rapunzel shot up, slipping in front of Eugene, who had seemingly resigned himself to whatever fate Cass thought he deserved. Hanging his head, closing his eyes, he had the same expression as that night in the tower, when Gothel had stabbed him. There had to be some kind of an explanation, right? He would never hurt her, right?

Or was that look in his eyes guilt after all? Had he only stayed with her because he knew? Had Flynn Rider caught up to him and this was all because of some blackmail or threats? They’d gotten through it all before with the Baron, why couldn’t he talk to her about this? Was this her very own living nightmare come true?

She leaned forward, ignoring Cass’s warning not to trust him. She had to know the truth.

“Eugene,” she whispered, touching his cheek gently and blinking when she realized it was wet. He was _crying._

“Rapunzel, I had to do this.” She didn’t doubt that. Not anymore. But she still didn’t understand.

“Why? You could have told me. We could have talked about this. Why?” Eugene looked up at her, pain in his eyes.

“Because the sundrop heals, Rapunzel.” She knew this already. What was he getting at? His lips twitched into an adoring smile, and Rapunzel felt as if perhaps everything would be alright. They were talking it out now. Eugene hadn’t meant to hurt her. They would figure this out. As Eugene, stood, Rapunzel did as well.

“Eugene, please, hand me the moonstone and we can talk about this on our way back to Corona? Please. I _love_ you.”

“I love you too, Rapunzel.” She laughed weakly, holding out her hand. Eugene sucked in a shaky breath, unsure of how she would take his next words. “That’s why I can’t give you the moonstone.”

“What?” Rapunzel spun around, unable to look at him directly. Tears slipped down her cheeks and once again Cassandra was ready to attack.

“Rapunzel, the sundrop heals. This!” He pointed to the glowing stone, the only embellishment on his new black suit. Rapunzel was only watching from the corner of her eyes. She didn’t want him to see her cry. She couldn’t let him. “This destroys. And what if it had destroyed you?”

Silence. Cass lowered her weapon. Rapunzel’s blood turned cold.

He had said it himself, the moonstone destroys. He thought it would kill her.

He was risking his life for her. Again.

And needlessly.

“But I am the sundrop! I would have been okay! The sundrop would have healed me and I could have handled the moonstone! Eugene! Give it to me! Give me the moonstone!” Her voice was shrill. Panic pumped through her veins. Rapunzel could feel her heart beat in her ears.

If what he said was true, if the moonstone would destroy him... “Eugene!” She sobbed. “Give me the moonstone!”

“I’m sorry, Rapunzel,” he whispered. “I can’t take that risk.”

And in that moment, Rapunzel knew there were much worse things in this world than betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, username Solstilla


End file.
